


talk on the toilet

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Farting, Food Kink, Scat, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Kudos: 9





	talk on the toilet

Halfway through our steamy bath, I regretted eating so much throughout the day. Whenever I smoke a lot, I eat a lot without thinking of the repercussions. Hot cheetos, almost a whole pack of oreos, some beef jerky as snacks. We went to chipotle for lunch and I ordered a steak burrito bowl with beans, accepting the fact I would be gassy later.  
But not now as water beaded over my wife's firm breasts as we stood in the very tight stall. I tried to troop through at first as I expected a grossed out reaction.  
She kissed me and her hand landed on my swollen stomach. "I love your belly since you've gained a few pounds."  
I was working hard to fight back against the gas rising and the touch unsettled me. I farted wetly. "Oh my god, Jess. I'm so sorry."  
A look crossed her face at first but then she rubbed a circle on my belly. "It's okay. Turn the hot water up."  
I followed her request. Everything was getting ready to vacate me, I knew it. I wasn't ready for the lengthy, heavy shit I would need to take.  
She rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. "Your belly feels hard. Do you- do you need to poop?"  
"Probably in a few minutes," I admitted after a pause. Her eyes were tightly closed now.  
"Well I still need to shave. Will it be a lot?" I couldn't believe she just asked.  
I choked on the response. "Pr- probably." I didn't want to stand normally now, I wanted to widen my stance in order to be comfortable. My body was preparing me to push it out. Another fart rushed out even though I didn't welcome it.  
The warm water seemed to be relaxing my bowels. Damn. My girlfriend grinded against my dick for a few seconds, then pulled back whenever I passed gas yet again. "I'm sorry."  
"Do you need to poop now?"  
I chuckled, looking down and letting the shower hit me in the shoulder. "Look, I feel bad-"  
"You're still turning me on," she admitted with a sly look in her eye. "Didn't you eat a whole bag of hot cheetos?"  
"Yeah." I pushed my belly out, which made me feel better if just for a few seconds. "I need to go, but it's uh, not right there. So -" my stomach rose even more as I took a breath. I felt stuffed, weighed down.  
"Let me help you and get a little pleasure." Her hands drifted to my sides. "Is this okay?" I nodded, unable to form a reply. She continued after that small sign of acceptance.  
Her hands made a v-shape to meet at my navel. She applied slight pressure and I let out a long fart that loosened my bowels up way too much for my liking. "Oooh, that was gross. Sorry."  
Jess rewarded me with her sweet laugh and this time she reached down to adjust the water temperature. Then she rubbed my stomach. "You don't have to apologize. It's natural... I mean, you ate that burrito bowl. Do you think the beans made you this way?"  
"The beans and beef jerky are making me fart for sure. Do you mind? That feels good." The way she touched me seemed to move the trapped gas in the right direction.  
This fart seemed worse, even though it was quieter. Her fingers formed a light grip on my lower gut. She jiggled my belly carefully up and down and said, "I always do this when I'm about to go. It helps work everything down. At least I think so."  
As she continued to do this, I passed gas twice. "I see it. It feels good, baby. I'm about to take a shit. Do you want to get dressed? You got a couple minutes, but-" I shook my head. All of that food I ate was catching up to me, now in digested form.  
"Let me stay in the shower if you're okay with it." She made a cute pouting face. I didn't know what to say. I could only feel the gas build, but this time it felt different.  
She spoke again. "Babe, I can tell. How does it feel? I'm fine with it. You're about to shit. Everyone does, but I promise - I only want to be around you on the toilet."  
My dick instantly grew as I listened to her. "Well it's a good thing -" I stepped out of the shower. I started to pat myself off half-heartedly with a towel. "I need to take a huge shit. I ate way too much. I eat then I'm surprised when I have to - "  
I flung the towel to the rack. I lowered myself to sit on the toilet.  
  
"Get the squatty potty," she suggested as she started to shave her legs.  
I protested at first, but then reached for it before I released the hold on my asshole. I propped my feet up. "This actually feels alright."  
"It's the right way," she informed me with a laugh. "Are you a loud pooper, I'm guessing?"  
"To answer that..." I knew it was going to be disgusting, but I pushed out the fart I was previously holding back. It resulted in a shart that probably dirtied the toilet bowl. I didn't want to look. I felt better but only mildly.  
"You're about to explode, huh?"  
"Yeah." I spread my legs more. The squatty potty rest made the shit slowly traveling down my asshole feel pretty good, due to the difference in angle. The poop was thick and I felt my hole spread open to accommodate. I felt a sense of shame thinking all of this.  
"Did you poop today?"  
"Only- just now." My teeth were gritted. Now the log broke off and I let out a series of farts. It smelled terrible so I went ahead and flushed the toilet. "I think these beans messed me up."  
"Smells like protein farts to me, baby," she joked.  
"I -- hate you." I still needed to take a bigger dump. I was straining now.  
"Don't push so hard. Let it flow out of you."  
"You think you're so smart, but there's no flow with this shit." I snapped a bit harder maybe than I should have.  
She rinsed shaving cream off her skin. "Just relax, baby. For real. Let it feel better for you that way."  
"Whatever. I'll try, but I'm going to need this out of me like an hour ago." I relaxed myself. A little spurt of gas came out.  
After about a full silent minute, I felt a shift again. I didn't force much, but the tip of a giant turd poked out of my asshole. It was big and so darkly colored. The knob only grew in diameter as it made an exit.  
Now I felt my dick harden. I bet the shit brushed my prostate.  
I finally let the log drop. That's what it was, a log, probably 7 inches long. It took three flushes to get rid of the skid marks.


End file.
